


"You came to my room at 4 am to cuddle?"

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert prompts [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: But officially dating, F/M, prompt, they're like 18/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert taps on Anne's window in the middle of the night to see her.Sentence prompt: "You came to my room at 4 am to cuddle?"





	"You came to my room at 4 am to cuddle?"

* * *

Anne lay in bed reading a book Gilbert had given her for her birthday. Her candle was slowly fading and her eyes were tired but she couldn't stop reading. Gilbert had given her many gifts throughout the years, and even now he still kept doing it even when she told him she didn't need anything but him. It had taken a while to fully admit that, but now that she had, it made perfect sense.

Finally, her eyes gave up and she felt herself falling asleep. She blew out the candle and settled down in the blankets. After a while, she heard a faint tapping at her window. It was light, and she wasn't sure if she'd even heard it. But it kept going.

She sat up, trying to figure out whether the tapping was from sudden rain or something else. But after a moment she realised it was too fragmented and offbeat to be rain. Getting up and wrapping her dressing gown around her, she pulled back the curtain of her window. 

There, in the moonlight was Gilbert. Even the darkness couldn't hide how handsome he was. At 19 he had certainly grown into his features, his shoulders broader and his face sharper than it had been at 14. She could admit now that she had maybe thought he was handsome when she first met him. But now they were officially courting, she got to tell him that. She got to see this side of him no one else did. The side of him that light up in the moonlight, for whatever crazy reason he was here. Here for _her_ and _only_ her.

He had one hand full of pebbles and the other raised to throw one. The minute she appeared in the window, his face changed into the brightest smile. He dropped the pebbles and she opened the window, leaning out of it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, she couldn't sound mad if she tried. Not anymore. 

He opened his mouth but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. His voice was low and quiet, obviously afraid to wake up Marilla.

Anne held up a hand and signalled for him to wait there.

Carefully she crept past Marilla's room, stepping over the creaky floorboard that would alert of her sneaking out. 

She made it downstairs without waking Marilla and opened the door to a smiling Gilbert. 

"What are you doing here?" She whispered again, his mischievous smile still plastered across his face.

"Bash and Mary are away visiting her son. And…." He looked down sheepishly, she rarely saw him embarrassed but when he was she found it endearing. That charming demeanour was stripped back and he was instead vulnerable. "And... I didn't want to be alone."

She reached her arms out, wrapping them around his neck as he tilted his head to fit against her shoulder, his arms squeezing her middle.

"You came here, at 4 am to cuddle?" She laughed softly and he shrugged as he still held her, that smile creeping back on his face..

"Just for a little while. The house is so lonely now...it reminds me of when…" he trailed off and she knew he was thinking about his father. When he died he had to leave Avonlea because of money but also because he couldn't stand how empty the house was. 

She pulled back and moved her hand to his instead, pulling him inside the door.

"Just for a little while, if Marilla finds out she'll literally kill you." She held his hand as they crept up the stairs to her room.

"It'd be worth it." He whispered, squeezing her hand.


End file.
